Special Delivery: Sarada
by 7team7
Summary: "Mama, how are babies made?" How I would have liked to have seen Sarada be born in Konoha because I think we were robbed of soft interactions.


**A/N: **Just a little oneshot for Sakura and Sarada's birthdays! Non mass AU, everybody lives, lots of love everywhere for our girls

* * *

"Mama, what do you want for your birthday?" Sarada's tiny voice made Sakura look up from the scroll she had been reading.

Sakura smiled gently at her daughter, "I don't want anything. You will always be the best gift for me." It was true, Sakura could not be happier with her little family. Sarada was conceived on Sasuke's birthday and was born shortly after Sakura's birthday (but they never mentioned the first part because Sarada already thought her parents were perverts), making her even more precious to her parents.

Sarada raised an eyebrow at this and put her tiny hands on her hips in a pose that made her look strikingly similar to her mother. Sarada loved receiving presents from her family, why won't Mama just tell her what she wants?

A pause.

"Mama, how are babies made?"

Sakura tried not to look too surprised. Half of her wanted to explain the biology behind baby making, but she settled with, "why..why do you ask, sweetheart?"

"Can I buy you a baby for your birthday?"

"No, Sarada, that's sweet, but not how it works."

"Then how did you make _me_ if I'm such a good gift?"

Sakura smiled at her daughter again, leaning forward to poke her on the forehead. "I'll tell you about how babies are made another time. Why don't I tell you about the day you were born?"

The day Sarada was born was full of love, as was fitting for an Uchiha.

As the child of two war heroes, Sarada's birth was highly anticipated. Visitors went in and out of the hospital room as soon as Sakura was admitted, until Tsunade yelled at everyone to get out, "Sakura is a medical ninja-a damn good one-I think she can handle childbirth!"

Sasuke winced at this, his understanding being that childbirth was extremely painful. Would his wife be okay?

But Sakura was a strong woman. She needed to be in order to survive, but she had gone through hell and back, so really, childbirth should be a breeze.

The process was made so much easier having the love of her life by her side and everyone else important to her waiting just outside the room. Sakura requested that some of them come in, like Ino and her parents and Sasuke's parents and Itachi and Naruto, because seriously, she was a sannin and she could handle visitors while giving birth.

Sasuke never ceased to be in awe of his wife.

And that is how Uchiha Sarada is born: surrounded by so much love in the hospital her mother adored in the village her father would always protect.

Sasuke offered Sakura his susanoo hand so she would not have to worry about breaking the hospital bed (or his real hand) if she needed something to squeeze. His sharingan had been activated as soon as Sakura started pushing. Family was everything for Sasuke and he wanted to remember this forever.

Tsunade was the one to deliver Sarada; she was the first to see the tufts of dark hair on her head and she could not feel any more affection towards her student than in that moment. Shizune, who privately considered Sakura her student as well, served as Tsunade's right hand woman and her eyes blurred with tears when she first saw Sarada's head.

Ino was on Sakura's other side, monitoring her with the love of a best friend and the expertise of a medic. She had seen Sakura grow into a splendid kunoichi and her daughter would be just as incredible.

Sai was taking mental notes the entire time, would Ino look that ugly while giving birth?

Naruto and Kakashi flexed their hokage privileges and were standing against the wall behind Ino. Kakashi mused to himself, _how did his adorable students grow up so quickly, let alone have an adorable baby? Damn, he was old._

Naruto tried his hardest to keep his mouth shut because the room was busy enough. He couldn't be happier for his best friends. He thought about his own precious wife and child; maybe his son would be best friends with Sarada.

Karin, who had left Orochimaru's labs to bring her research skills and knowledge to Konoha's hospital, had developed a fondness for Sakura's soothing chakra. As she checked all the equipment in the room, she brushed Sakura's hair from her face and sniffed at Sasuke, telling him he better realize how lucky he is.

Mebuki and Kizashi didn't expect anything to come of their daughter coming home chattering about Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun all those years ago. But as she made herself into a top shinobi (a sannin, no less), they were relieved all her dreams had come true. Sakura had to work hard for everything she had, but Sarada was truly gifted to her and Sasuke, made possible by their love.

Mikoto couldn't be happier. Her younger son was so _cute _as a baby, but sorry, Sasuke, Sarada is going to win in the adorable contest. Sasuke's genes combined with Sakura's? A beautiful and skilled shinobi was on the way. The future of the Uchiha clan was bright.

Fugaku didn't realize how hard it would be to not smile. Fatherhood was going to suit Sasuke well.

Itachi was incredibly excited to be an uncle. As the most precious person in his life, Sasuke was always cared for by Itachi. But now that Sasuke didn't need his protection anymore, Itachi was relieved to have a niece to dote on. The tips of his fingers were tingling, was it time for a forehead poke?

Shisui punched Sasuke's arm, he couldn't believe the kid was about to have his own kid.

Hinata was waiting patiently at home as she didn't want to contribute to the chaos at the hospital (her husband would do that for her). She also had her hands full with her own baby. He kept fussing around, like he knew something important was happening.

When Sarada arrived, all dark hair and new skin and tiny hands, Sakura couldn't help but cry. Everything felt so right. Sasuke dropped to kneel by the hospital bed, resting his head on Sakura's shoulder, sharingan still activated. He would never get tired of watching his two favorite girls.

Sasuke and Sakura's friends were all moving through the stages of parenthood, whether with a baby already born or one coming soon. The Uchihas felt comfort in knowing Sarada would always have friends to support her.

It takes a village to raise a child, and Sarada would never have to worry about a lack of love. So many bonds would shape her life; between her own parents, Sakura's parents, the Uchiha clan, mentors, teachers, friends, classmates, comrades...someone would always be there for her.

So much love was fitting for a girl who was the greatest gift of all to her parents.


End file.
